


fireflies

by AlaskaThorne



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on an Owl City Song, Insomnia, fireflies if you couldn't tell, gansey knows the parts of the ear, is a bitch, that song is inspiration gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaThorne/pseuds/AlaskaThorne
Summary: Gansey has insomnia. Nothing new.(a snapshot before Gansey calls Blue)
Kudos: 3





	fireflies

_“You would not believe your eyes…,”_

The familiar keyboard melody rings in Gansey’s ears. It’s been long time since he thought he could reason with insomnia—a long time since he’s lain awake, trying to ignore the crawling sensations under his open eyelids, making their way into his ears _(helix, scapha, antihelix, concha, “please take me away from here,”)_. It’s been a long time since he’s felt not just broken, akin to the child Roger Malory met in London, but since he’s felt irreparable.

He traces patterns in the air above him, up to Monmouth’s reaching, invisible ceiling. An infinity, over and over.

The song ends. He sets it on loop, thinks better and removes his headphones (mini Henrietta awaits), then immediately takes the action back when open air hits his ear. He pauses the song, and there’s a conveniently placed pair of wireless earphones at the edge of the town (cardboard Highway 16 leading toward West Virginia) that he pushes down and tries to _breathe._

Gansey trails his fingertip along the town, mimicking the infinities he’s been drawing, and somehow, ( _fittingly_ ), he lands up making his way up tiny Fox Way, clean and free of the crack near the sewer that reminds him and Adam both of Pennywise.

He picks up the landline.


End file.
